Midnight Sun
by trumpet1
Summary: Ginny's life was perfect.  A boyfriend, okay grades, lots of friends, a big family...what happens when perfection goes too far, and her boyfriend starts hurting her?  Who will come to her aid now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Ginny had a good life, right? She was smart enough, she had a boyfriend, she had a big family with lots of older brothers and kind parents. Yet, now she sat in the window of the library, thinking over her summer, she realized that things really weren't going the way she wanted them to. Maybe life wasn't always good.

It was her fifth year, she was only fifteen. Life couldn't be that hard for a fifteen year old, could it? Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill got through it fine. So why couldn't she?

Her boyfriend's words lingered in her mind, _You are mine. MINE! Do you understand?_

The words weren't warm and tender and gentle; they were cold and harsh.

"Ginny!"

She jumped and hit the window. With a soft groan, she touched her forehead where she had hit it.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said, putting on arm on her shoulder. "Ron just wanted to make sure you weren't..."

"With your boyfriend," Ron said, his tone careless. "Since you aren't, we can go to the feast!"

Ginny tried to pull herself together long enough to convince them she was alright. "Ronan is at the feast with his Ravenclaw friends." She tried to keep the fear out of her voice and the pain minimal.

Hermione saw past it, but with the boys around, she didn't comment. "Come on, we'll miss the feast."

That's what Gin had been hoping, but it didn't look like she'd be getting around it. With a succumbing sigh, she stood up and followed. That's all she ever did now. Succumb. Submit. Surrender. The words hurt her, more than his convincing words had.

"You know," Harry said cautiously. "I had a good summer. Spent it at your house. You seemed like you had a good summer too. Do you want to go back home or something?"

Ginny thought, _I did a good job tricking him if I had a good summer._ She looked up at his green eyes, and then away, flushing. "Well, it was alright. I don't, it's just..."

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head as convincingly as she could. "No, no, of course not! Let's go eat; I'm hungry." She sat down, but it had been another lie. She picked at her food, staring at it as if the staring would make it disappear.

After dinner, Ginny had barely managed four bites. She rushed up to her dorms and hid in her four poster bed.

Hermione came up and sat on Ginny's mattress near her. "Gin, something is wrong."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess something is wrong."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked gently.

Ginny shook her head.

"How's Ronan?"

Ginny tried to stay relaxed, answering with a false smile, "Good. We saw each other a lot over the summer."

"Yes, I know." Hermione's caramel brown eyes bore in to Ginny's green ones. "Is something wrong with him?"

"No! Of course not. He loves me." Ginny was a horrible liar, and she knew it. She could lie about anything except things that caused her pain. "I'm fine, Hermione."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Okay. I just thought I'd let you know, Fred thinks Ronan is..."

"I know," snapped Ginny. "Fred thinks Ronan is cheating on me. We've been through this before."

"No, that's not what Fred said to me," Hermione said coolly. "Fred thinks he is forcing you to do something you don't want to."

"If that's what you think, then you are wrong!" shouted Ginny angrily. How did they know? Panic started to set in. If Fred and Hermione had noticed, then who else? Ronan would punish her for this; she knew it.

"Hush, I didn't mean for you to get angry," Hermione said gently. "Just let me know if something goes wrong. Plus, Fred's probably wrong. He's probably just worried about your boyfriend because he doesn't want you to have one."

Ginny nodded weakly, lying down in to her bed.

"Let me know if you need help with homework," Hermione said, lying down in the bed across the room. "And Luna wants to talk to you tomorrow morning."

Ginny smiled, almost sadly. "Thanks. Goodnight, Hermione."

Ginny's sleep was disturbed with dreams. Strange dreams, real dreams. Ronan appearing in and out, a dark masked figure saving her, and when she saw the dark gray eyes, she had never been so surprised in her life when she thought they were familiar. She knew she had seen those eyes before. The masked figure disappeared like everything else.

She was shaken awake by Hermione.

"Gosh, hush, it's okay," Hermione said. "You were talking...you sounded scared."

Ginny nodded meekly, standing up shakily. "I'm...I'm fine. I'm just hungry." She dressed in to her robes, tied her red and gold tie, and rushed downstairs, making sure to go straight for the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron were surprisingly already there.

"In a hurry, Gin?" asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged, digging in to her food. "I have Transfiguration, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Potions today."

"You took hard classes," Harry said. It was somewhere between a statement and a question.

"Yeah, I did."

She finished, took her bag, and rushed out, running in to someone on accident. She hadn't expected to run in to anybody, even though she was in a hurry to get to a class with another person there to be safe. "Oh, forgive me, I'm sorry."

She took the warm hand offered her and stood up to see...dark gray eyes. Now, where had she seen those before?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Before Ginny could ponder more on the dark gray eyes, a voice, a cold voice spoke that nearly made her gasp.

"Watch where you're going blood traitor," he snarled.

She pulled her hand away, catching sight of Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"Malfoy," she stated.

Draco glared at her, walking away, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny was still in a state of shock. She had dreamed about Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He had helped her up, and then snapped at her. Was it because he had realized he was in the presence of his companions? Did he actually help her?

Ginny got to class as quickly as she could. She was surprised to see Malfoy at Potions, but forced herself to ignore him.

"Miss Weasley," Snape said in a snarky tone. "Pay attention to your potion!"

Ginny jumped in surprise. "Sorry, Professor."

He didn't reply. She looked at her potion sadly. There was no way on Earth to fix it now. It had turned a dark brown color, when it was supposed to be turning bright orange.

Professor Snape glared at her potion. "Draco, get over here and help Miss Weasley."

Ginny started counting in her head to calm herself. This had to be the worst second day of school ever.

Draco Malfoy was quiet at first, adding a few ingredients at a time, completely focused. "Come here, Weasley. Stir clockwise." He rolled his eyes, and then muttered, "The other clockwise."

Ginny felt herself blush and started stirring the correct way. "Sorry."

"Mmhmm," he grunted, adding something that made it steam and turn red. "Getting there," he said to himself softly. He added another thing, and then growled, "This part is difficult." He put his hand over hers on the stirring stick and swirled clockwise once, counterclockwise twice, and then quickly clockwise again.

It hissed and turned orange, causing Ginny to smile a little and Draco to look satisfied. He started to walk away. "Wait!" Ginny said quickly.

He looked back. Ginny knew she only had a couple seconds, but the words froze in her throat. Professor Snape was walking over to the potion. Ginny summoned her courage and said quietly, "Thank you, Draco."

Malfoy looked shocked at being addressed by his first name, but he gave a brief nod and replied just as softly, "Your welcome, Ginny."

Snape reached the potion, and Ginny watched Malfoy walk away. "It's fine," Snape said, the closest to a compliment Ginny was sure she'd ever get. "Mr. Malfoy help you?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, he did, sir."

"Class dismissed," announced Professor Snape. He said to Ginny, "Miss Weasley, I think these potions are too difficult for you."

"It's only the second day," Ginny said pleadingly. "Please let me stay in this class." She had never begged something from Professor Snape before. Her parents said he was a nice man. She didn't believe them, especially now.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed. "Don't blow anything up. If you need help, ask Mr. Malfoy."

"But - "

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Dismissed."

Ginny left the room, kind of distracted.

"Oh, Ginny, dear." A sickly sweet voice invaded her previous worries. A voice that had constantly entered her nightmares.

"Ronan," Ginny said softly, backing up a little. "What are you..."

"Doing here? Looking for you, of course, my sweet little girl. I haven't talked to you since summer."

"I just...we should get to dinner," Ginny said, coming as close to an excuse as possible. It was that or run for Professor Snape. Neither options were likely or giving her any hope.

"Oh, really? But I missed being with you, Gin. Come here."

Ginny took a cautious step back. Ronan stepped forward, crashing his lips against hers. His fingers started to mess with the buttons on her shirt. He had just taken the last button when a voice interrupted, "You're going to miss dinner."

Ronan turned around with a cold glare. "Go away, Malfoy. I'm trying to kiss my girlfriend."

"Kiss? Looks like more than that," growled Malfoy.

"You like her too, Malfoy?" Ronan asked coldly. "Fine; I don't care what happens to her. Just make sure you bring her back when you're done, eh? Excuse me, I've got others to attend to."

Ginny pressed herself against the wall, looking shell-shocked. She didn't say a word as Draco Malfoy walked up to her. He started buttoning her shirt up again.

"Why are you dating him?" asked Draco softly as he buttoned the last button.

"He...he..." she stuttered. Finally, she admitted, "I'm scared."

Draco nodded, pressing his lips together. With a thumb, he wiped away her tears. "What else has he done?"

"Nothing, much."

"How far has he gotten?"

Ginny looked away, fresh tears in her eyes. "Showers and beds."

"Did your parents find out? Are you going to tell them?"

Ginny shook her head. "Always happened at his house."

He touched her cheek gently, wiping away her fresh tears. "Shh, he's gone now."

"He doesn't love me. Fred and Hermione suspect...what he's done. And that he's cheating."

"He is," Malfoy glowered at nothing. "You should tell someone."

"I told you," she stated bluntly.

"You should break up with him."

Ginny nodded tearfully. "I know."

Draco gave a soft sigh. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

Ginny nodded. They walked in silence for a long time, ending up in the Room of Requirement, where a soft couch and dinner awaited.

"I hope you're hungry," Draco said, smiling at the dinner.

She shrugged and started eating a little. She began to wonder why he had helped her. Even he was silent, almost cold and uncaring.

"Why did you help me?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

Ginny stood up when she finished took her bag. "Um..."

"Your welcome," he said smoothly, either saving her from saying thank you, or reminding her to say it. With a brief nod at the door, he said, "If you ever need help...well, I can help. The Slytherins won't bother you now. You can come to our commons. The password is Pure Blood."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"You can...you can call me Draco. If you'd like."

"Thank you, Draco."

"Your welcome, Ginny."

Ginny paused at the door, looking down each hallway.

"Would you like me to walk you back?" Draco asked.

Ginny began to say, "No, that's alright," but he walked out with her.

Draco hesitated when a group of Gryffindors started heading in to their commons. "Well, I shouldn't be seen with you. Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Draco." She walked over to them. Fred and George put their arms around her.

"Ginerva Weasley," George said, grinning.

Fred finished, "Where've you been?"

"Walking," Ginny said meekly. "Not against the rules, is it?"

"You alright?"

"Better now," Ginny replied.

"I saw your new friend," hinted George.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "M-my what?"

"Malfoy, your new friend." Neither of them were very smiley anymore.

"George, Fred," Ginny began. "He was nice to me. He understands my...problems."

"What problems?" growled Fred. "What would he understand that we don't?"

Ginny felt her eyes start to burn. After she thought she could trust them, she had made them angry. "It's just..."

"Ginny, just don't get hurt," George said pleadingly.

Ginny thought, _Too late for that_, but she nodded her response and walked upstairs to her bed. _I've already been hurt. Hurt so much I'm not sure I'll be able to handle much more._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Ginny walked quietly down to breakfast as normal. Not much had happened between now and those...two or three months ago when Draco Malfoy had been nice to her. Ronan acted sweet and kissed her a lot, but it hadn't gone much farther in a while.

She sat down at her table and started eating, when the morning post came in. She looked at a dark brown owl that had landed in front of her. She took the letter.

_Ginny-_  
><em>7th floor broom closet, 15 minutes. Sharp.<em>

Ginny knew immediately who it was from. She knew she couldn't pretend that she didn't have it. She looked up and saw Ronan staring at her from the Ravenclaw table. Flushing, she looked back at her message, stuffing it into her bag.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked.

"Mum," Ginny lied smoothly. She glanced at the clock, took her items, and rushed upstairs. It'd take her at least ten minutes to get there anyway. She started running up there. She'd be in trouble if she were late.

Ginny, gasping for breath, stepped in to the broom closet.

"Hey, Gin," said Ronan. In the dark, she felt hands on her sides. "Nobody here to take you away this time."

"Yeah, I know," Ginny said softly. She closed her eyes, wishing for somebody to show up.

"I need to punish you. You know that, don't you sweetheart?" His voice was so cold, so harsh, so horrible, that Ginny wanted to hide.

Ginny hissed coolly, "That's all you ever do is punish me."

"Ginny," Ronan said, and she felt his fingers tear off the last of her clothes. "Come now, you don't believe that."

~~Fred

Fred and George skipped happily in to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Where's Ginny?" they asked; she was always on time for breakfast.

"I don't know," Ron replied.

"She came here early," Hermione said. "Got a letter, and left quickly."

Fred and George exchanged dark looks. "We'll be back," Fred said, and they ran off.

They had barely gotten out the doors, when they ran in to the second person they wanted to see. "Malfoy," growled Fred.

Draco looked surprised the twins had targeted him. He was alone; without his companions to help him, he was easier prey. He was starting to reach for his wand when George growled, "Where's our sister?"

"Ginny?" Draco said, looking shocked.

"We think she's with her boyfriend," Fred told him. "And you were her 'new friend' a couple weeks ago."

"You are asking for my help?" snarled Malfoy.

Fred and George exchanged looks. "Sadly."

Without an agreement or a truce called, the trio rushed through the castle. Nearly twenty minutes later, they had reached the seventh floor, when they caught sight of Ginny.

"Gin," Fred and George said, rushing over to her. "We were worried."

"I...I'm fine," Ginny said, disguising everything with a weak smile.

"Yah sure?" Fred asked gently. "You're almost late for class and...and...we couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"Walking. Is that against the rules?"

George and Fred exchanged dismayed looks. "No. Head to class. Thanks, Malfoy." The twins walked away.

"What did he do to you?" growled Malfoy, a protective look coming over his eyes.

"It...it happened. Again," Ginny said, her voice trembling and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She buried her face in his robes, and he cautiously put his arms around her.

"Yeah, I knew something would happen," he growled, his voice cold and furious. "We should talk to Dumbledore."

"NO!" she shouted, a fearful look passing over her face. "I'm not allowed to tell anybody; you aren't supposed to know!"

"Hush, hush," Draco whispered. "Fine; I won't tell anybody. Come on, we should get going."

"I...I..."

"Don't want to go to class," Draco finished quietly, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on, I know exactly where to go."

They walked in silence to the dungeons, and Draco, surprisingly, took her to Severus Snape's office, where the professor ceased to be for now.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. Her eyes were dull and her expression was exhausted and blank.

Draco was dismayed at her expression. "Professor Snape is like family to me. He lets me in whenever I need to get away from...something. Or someone."

Ginny nodded and sat down in one of the more comfortable chairs. Draco sat down in the chair next to her, and they sat in complete silence. There was really nothing else to do, as Ginny sat there sobbing and Draco messing with his fingers.

"You, ah...Ginny, do you...How do you feel?"

"Sore and tired," she replied softly.

"How many times have you...has he done this?"

She paused, counting in her mind for a moment. "The first at Hogwarts, third in all, not including the times he forced me in to the shower with him. He forced me to spend the night sometimes over the summer. The first time..." She hesitated painfully, and then continued softly, "He said it was for my own good. He told me everybody was doing it. I didn't want to, so he forced me. He's forced me for...the second time too."

Draco looked up suddenly, looking at a person who was now standing behind Ginny. He had a look of surprise on his face. "Oh, Professor," he stammered, trying to think of a good lie.

"I believe I heard you right, Miss Weasley," said Professor Snape coolly. "I only heard the last part. Something about your boyfriend, no? Is he forcing you to do something you would not like to?"

Ginny looked away, tears in her eyes. "He...He..."

Professor Snape looked up at Draco, who looked at Ginny for permission. Ginny gave a small nod, and Draco said softly, "Yes. He's been a little...possessive."

Professor Snape raised his eyebrows. "And you aren't going to break up with him?"

"I...I am," Ginny cried. "I just don't know how. I'm scared."

"Would you like to talk to Professor Dumbledore?"

Ginny put her arms around Draco for comfort, who put a hand on the back of her head and the other on her back. "No," Ginny sniffled. "I...I just want to...I don't know."

"She needs help," Draco said helpfully, stepping back nervously. "I, um, think I'm going to go to class now."

Ginny nodded, watching him leave.

"Miss Weasley."

Ginny looked back at Professor Snape. He said, "You are welcome to stay in my office for another hour. Then, get to your class. Understood? If you have another problem with Ronan, go to the Headmaster."

Ginny knew that she was probably lying, but she nodded, and he left. She curled up on the chair, and cried at her loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Ginny walked through the hallway. She was about to pass Ronan. She furrowed her eyebrows, wishing she had stayed in Snape's office for another minute.

"Where were you?" he growled, gripping her elbow in a vice grip. "Where did you go afterwards?"

Ginny whimpered, trying to get out of his grip. "Nowhere, nowhere, I went to a teacher's office, but I didn't say anything, honestly!"

"Your brothers asked me if I'm cheating on you or hurting you," he snarled, his eyes fierce. "What did you tell them? Hmm? You're just a pathetic scared little girl. What'd you tell them?"

"Nothing, I told them to mind their own business," Ginny gasped, sinking to the ground, trying to free her elbow.

Ronan growled, "You'd better be telling the truth, Ginny, dear."

Ginny nodded. He kneed her in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the floor. He kicked her shoulder hard, growling, "Don't go telling anybody what happened, Weasley."

Ginny, wincing in pain, propped herself up on her uninjured elbow. "What happened to you?" she hissed, putting as much loathing and hate in to her voice as she could muster. "You used to be so kind and sweet. You know, all the girls wanting to date you."

"Oh, and you felt all special," Ronan growled. "Because you got to date popular, handsome me. Well, you know what? The only reason you got me is because you're easy. Easy prey, like you throw signs out begging people to get you. Sometimes, you have to be pleased with what you get."

"And you," gasped Ginny, her ribs aching. "Picking on girls who can't fight back. Bending and twisting everything. Changing lives for the worst and going with any girl that wants you. And you know what? YOU are the pathetic one. You...you bully!"

Ronan snapped, "Fine. Say what you like, Ginerva Weasley, 'cause it ain't gonna help you. You see, I won. There's nothing more to it. Insult me. I still have you. Even if you break up with me, I still have you. Twirled around my little finger."

Ginny watched him walk away, and she tried to stand up. Her upper body was a mass of pain, and she sank to her knees and collapsed, her head spinning. She tried to crawl towards her dorms, but she made very slow progress. She wasn't even vaguely sure of where she was heading, when small, warm hands lifted her up. She put her arm around Hermione's shoulders, and the thin, bushy haired girl assisted her to the Gryffindor commons.

"What happened, Ginny?" asked Hermione, helping her on to a couch.

Ginny lied back, feeling much better. "I'm glad you're the one who found me. I feel better now."

Hermione gave her a small vial of something.

Ginny looked at her, raising her eyebrows.

"It's only to help with the pain. It will make your injuries heal faster."

She sipped the potion. It was warm and nice, like hot cider or warm milk. Unlike what life had dealt her in the past couple days, it was gentle and soothing.

"Thanks," Ginny said, her head clearing and her body beginning to feel normal again.

"What happened?"

Ginny shook her head. "I...fell. Down the stairs."

She frowned a little, and then threw up the potion.

Hermione looked worried. "Uh oh, that's not supposed to happen." She lifted Ginny up and helped her out.

"Her...Hermione..." groaned Ginny. "Wh...wha...what's wrong?" She felt worst now than before.

Looking very worried and trying to hurry without hurting her friend, Hermione growled, "It's impossible to be allergic to that potion, Ginny. It was perfectly invented so the patient would not throw it up, unless...unless..."

"Unless what?" Ginny attempted, beginning to start worrying too.

Hermione fell silent. They had just about reached the Hospital Wing when Ginny asked again, "Unless what?"

She replied reluctantly, hesitantly, "Unless the patient is...well, unless the patient was hit by a very Dark curse, or..." Hermione got very nervous all of the sudden, looking away. Then, her eyes dark and determined, she said in a soft voice, "Or the patient is a pregnant woman."

Ginny wasn't sure she had heard Hermione right, but she was sick and tired of everything that had happened. She was so confused and miserable and in pain. So when her eyes were starting to get black spots, she gladly succumbed to unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Ginny woke up around an hour later. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood over her.

"You alright?" asked Fred.

"I...I fell down the stairs," Ginny stammered. "Hermione found me."

"And I tried to get her to drink a potion, but she was confused and so she passed out," Hermione said, and Ginny was shocked when she found her friend lying. "They were worried Gin, they wanted to see you. Madam Pomphrey was very reluctant, but she let them visit."

Ginny looked at Hermione, worry and bemusement falling across her features.

"I...I think I want to sleep," Ginny said softly.

"Okay, we'll leave," Fred said, smiling. "Get better soon! We'll come visit in a couple hours after dinner."

Ginny waited until the boys were gone, and then looked at Hermione with a serious and demanding expression.

"Madam Pomphrey confirmed it, Ginny." Hermione said, looking away at something on the wall. There was real pain and confusion and betrayal in her voice. "What happened? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I fell down the stairs."

Hermione laughed a cold laugh. "Yes, you fell down the stairs."

Ginny fell silent for a moment, not looking at her. Finally, she said, "I was really scared, Hermione. I didn't tell anybody anything. Except for..."

"Except for who?"

"Malfoy. Only because he caught Ronan..."

Hermione looked scandalized. "Malfoy found out? And you still didn't tell me?" There was a note of betrayal and hurt to her voice.

With a sad sigh, Ginny nodded. "I'm really sorry, Hermione. I was...I was just really scared. He...he..."

"Madam Pomphrey says it's due sometime in...sometime in the summer. So it had to happen in early August."

"He forced me to," Ginny whispered tearfully. "That would've been the second time."

Hermione stood up, walking over to the window. "I wish you had told me."

"Me too," Ginny said with a sad smile.

"Us too." A soft voice, one that nearly made Ginny's heart stop.

"FRED? GEORGE?" shrieked Ginny in surprise.

"Sorry, sis. We were curious to why Hermione stayed. We used our Extendable ears," apologized George. "We heard all of it. And we think we came to a conclusion that...er, that..."

"You are a pregnant girl," said Fred, trying to smile and grimacing instead. "Lucky too, aren't you sweetheart? Before any of your older brothers are married or having children of their own." His voice was cold, bitter, resentful.

Ginny looked hurt. She looked away from Fred, tears in her eyes. "Fred, look - "

"No, Ginny. Nothing you say changes it. Nothing you say changes how we feel, or that it happened, or that you lied to us."

George added quietly, "Despite that, after everything - "

"You are still our sister," Fred finished.

"Fred, George," she said, her voice tight with pain.

They both put their arms around her in a large, warm embrace. George asked, "Can I name her?"

"No, I want to," whined Fred, causing them to laugh despite the situation.

"If it's a him, name him after me!" exclaimed George.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Hermione laughed a little, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Well, now what?"

"Tell your mother," Madam Pomphrey said, who had been silent as she listened to Fred's and George's announcement. "That's the most important thing, other than telling the Headmaster."

"I don't want anybody else to know," Ginny pleaded.

"Well, the Headmaster, your parents, and nobody else needs to know. If the child is coming after school, then you can hide it for a while," Madam Pomphrey stated. "And I'm not allowed to speak patients' secrets. Professor Dumbledore keeps secrets."

Ginny sank back in to her pillow. "Okay." She took a parchment and some ink, and nervously began writing.


End file.
